


Hello Neighbour, My God You're Hot

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is a good bro, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Male Friendship, Neighbors, Slight swearing, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Dean's just moved into a quaint little neighbourhood that becomes a bit less quaint when he sees his gorgeous neighbour, Castiel Novak.





	Hello Neighbour, My God You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for quite a while, so I hope ya'll enjoy!

“Benny, my neighbour is so freaking hot.”

A surprised chuckle echoes through the phone.

“Well good mornin’ to ya too chief.”, Benny replies and Dean buries his head into his pillow. 

“Don’t be sarcastic, I’m dying.”, Dean moans, glancing out the window. 

Crap, he’s still there in all his lightly tanned, ice blue eyes and plush lipped glory.

“What’s their name?”, Benny continues and Dean huffs out an impatient breath.

“That’s the freaking point dude- I have no idea!”, he practically shrieks, startling a few birds on his balcony. He winces and hopes hot guy hadn’t heard him.

“And he’s a dude.”, Dean adds as an afterthought, focus solely on the man, who looks to be watering a few plants.

Shirtless.

“Well good to kno- hol’ on.”, Benny cuts himself off and Dean hears his friend muffle their connection to shout out some orders.

Shit, Benny’s working at his restaurant.

“I’m sorry, Benny. I forgot you were working today..”, Dean trails of awkwardly once his friend had returned.

Benny whistles lowly.

“Goddamn, Winchester, jus’ how good lookin’ is this man?”, Benny asks and Dean’s about to answer when there’s a shout from outside.

Bolting upright (and instantly regretting it) Dean bounds to the window – just to stand and gape silently at the sight that greets him. It might just be that he’s light-headed from the suddenness of his great leap, but Dean swears his vision cleared just to see his neighbour shirtless and now for some reason wet in startling clarity.

His mouth goes dry as the man appears to growl at some other dude, Dean’s not really paying attention- God he’s freaking glistening.

Usually if Dean’s into guys they’re super buff and everything, which is usually something he and Benny joke about since his friend is almost exactly his type. But this guy was gorgeous in a slim, but obviously strong way. And those eyes, Dean’s imagining more than a few gazes in all types of situations for those eyes.

“Dean ya there brother? Do I need to call the fire department?”, Benny asks, chuckling slightly at his own joke.

Dean rolls his eyes and confirms he’s not dead.

“But I might be soon.”, he adds, gasping softly as the man shakes his head in an attempt to dry his messy, dark hair.

Benny makes a sound of annoyance and sighs.

“Okay that’s it. Send me a picture of this dude, I’m asking with tears in my navy blue eyes.”

Dean frowns softly.

“You don’t have navy blue eyes.”

“Dean!”

“Okay, okay, hold on just a sec, you son of a- son of a bitch.”

He’s been spotted.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit-  
 ___

__

__“Chief? Everything okay?”_ _

__

__“I’ll call you later.”, Dean says simply, hanging up the phone over Benny’s protests._ _

__

__Well that’s one gaze he wasn’t planning on._ _

__

__The guys just staring at him, though Dean can’t say anything on that matter – he’s been staring at the poor dude the whole day._ _

__

__Dean waves awkwardly and after a second the man waves back with a small head tilt._ _

__

__Oh what, so now he’s adorable too?_ _

__

__They keep staring at each other for a few seconds before Dean decides it’s time to stop before he literally combusts._ _

__

__He waves again and with a mouthed “I gotta go”, coupled with charade hand motions, he disappears behind his curtains into the coolness of his house._ _

__

__Benny was gonna laugh his ass off._ _

__

__

__Well he doesn’t know what he was expecting. Benny’s in his kitchen, laughing his ass off._ _

__

__Dean glares at his friend, which only succeeds in setting him off once more._ _

__

__Benny points at him, looking like he’s about to say something before just opting to snort unattractively and shake silently._ _

__

__“Ah you poor thin’!”, Benny finally cries, slumping onto the kitchen counter, desperately struggling for air._ _

__

__“I hate you.”, Dean says, crossing his arms petulantly._ _

__

__“Nah ya don’, otherwise ya wouldn’t have called me.”, Benny says slowly and there’s a small pause._ _

__

__Broken by Dean thumping his head against the fridge._ _

__

__“Oh my God, I messed up so bad.”, he says into the coolness._ _

__

__“S’alright, hell by the way ya put it, seems like he was a little struck as well.”_ _

__

__Dean snorts dryly._ _

__

__“Yeah, probably because there was some creep staring at him through a window!”_ _

__

__Benny rolls his eyes, when there’s a knock at Dean’s door. They look at each other in surprise._ _

__

__“Coming! Hold on!”, Dean hollers and waves at Benny to clear his dining table of all the plastic wrappers and plates._ _

__

__Dean stumbles over to the front door and checks the peephole._ _

__

__No freaking way._ _

__

__“Shit, Benny!”, he whispers urgently._ _

__

__“What?”_ _

__

__“It’s the dude!”_ _

__

__Benny’s eyebrows climb up his forehead and he gestures towards the door._ _

__

__“The hell you doin’ brother, open the damn door!”  
Dean coughs in surprise._ _

__

__“What! No, not with you here!”_ _

__

__“Why not?”_ _

__

__“Benny! God- just go hide in my room!”_ _

__

__“Ya sure ya won’t be needin’ that later?”_ _

__

__“Benny Lafitte!”_ _

__

__“Okay, I’m on my way! Keep your hair on!”_ _

__

__With Benny quickly making his way upstairs, all Dean’s left to do is try and get his shit together and open the door._ _

__

__“Heya, how can I help you?”, he asks as he swings open the huge brown door, amazed at how steady his voice comes out._ _

__

__The guy looks startled, as if he hadn’t actually expected Dean to greet him._ _

__

__Okay, slightly antisocial perhaps, proceed gently._ _

__

__“Hello, my name is Castiel. I’m your next door neighbour..”, the man, Castiel, trails off and well Dean’s just about had it with this guy._ _

__

__Because seriously, no one’s voice can be that rough without breaking. Dean grips the door frame and wishes he hadn’t told Benny to hide away._ _

__

__“Oh hi, I’m Dean! Sorry about earlier I was just wondering what the noise was about.”, Dean informs him and Castiel looks vaguely annoyed._ _

__

__“Yes I also wish to apologize, my brother Gabriel was being a bit of an assbutt.”, Castiel says, before colouring as he realizes what he just said- and assbutt?_ _

__

__Who gave this man the right-_ _

__

__“Yeah, no I totally understand. Siblings can be a bit annoying sometimes. I should know I have a younger brother.”_ _

__

__Castiel smiles slightly._ _

__

__“Well it’s a good thing someone understands, I- can I come in or is this a bad time?”_ _

__

__Dean’s eyes widen and he steps aside._ _

__

__“Shit yeah, sorry. Completely forgot, but ah be warned it’s messy in here, still unpacking and stuff.”_ _

__

__“It’s alright, my house isn’t the cleanest and I’ve been living here for quite some time.”_ _

__

__Dean smiles slightly._ _

__

__He also sends a silent thank you to Benny as the living room is close to spotless. No doubt that everything had been shoved into a storage closet._ _

__

__“Well this is it!”, Dean says awkwardly, wondering how he’s in this situation right now._ _

__

__“It’s...”_ _

__

__“Messy?”, Dean asks and Castiel blushes softly. Dean laughs and gently claps his neighbour on the back._ _

__

__“It’s okay Cas, can I call you Cas?”_ _

__

__Castiel nods and Dean beams._ _

__

__“Great. Now, uh, is there something you wanted to ask me or...”_ _

__

__“Uhm, no I just-“, Cas cuts himself of with a noise of frustration. Dean frowns, but before he can say anything he’s hit with:_ _

__

__“MybrothertoldmetotellyouthatIthinkyou’reattractive!”  
Dean chokes on air._ _

__

__Cas thought he was hot?_ _

__

__They stand in shocked silence for a while and Dean thinks maybe he should say something as Castiel looks like he wants to sink into the tile._ _

__

__He thinks Castiel is about to apologize profusely, when there’s the sound of footsteps and Benny appears, obviously trying to conceal his laughter._ _

__

__“Dude!”_ _

__

__Cas’ eyes widen even more._ _

__

__“I’m sorry Dean, I did not realize you had guests..”_ _

__

__Dean sees his life flash before his eyes, before Benny speaks._ _

__

__“He don’t, my name’s Benny and I’m jus’ leavin’ right now. But before I go, please be careful with Dean, he’s sorta fragile.”_ _

__

__“Benny!”_ _

__

__“Oh and the condoms are in the left bedside cabinet-“_ _

__

__“BENNY!”_ _

__

__“And I’m gonna leave now.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback welcome :D
> 
> I might continue this, who knows :)


End file.
